


Dr. Hot Whiskey Guy

by StupidGenius



Series: Life is Pain, highness [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is very protective of her friends, I miss the betas, stiles is pretty much an alpha, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her high school crush is gay.</p>
<p>Her high school crush is gay and he’s somehow convinced Isaac that they’ve turned him into a werewolf.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Hot Whiskey Guy

**Author's Note:**

> The first POV in this chapter is Erica's. Boyd's will be in there somewhere too, along with the usual ones. I should have added Isaac's POV in the last one, but I don't think I know enough about his type of situation to write about it from his point of view.

Erica looked up at the clock, anxious. She got out of work in twenty minutes. The second the clock struck four, she was gonna race out of here faster than a fucking bullet train.

She hadn’t seen her best friend Isaac since… fuck, since he hand he shit boyfriend went out to the bar two weeks ago. Garrett didn’t like her much, so Isaac really only texted or called when he was out. But she’d seen Garret out a couple of times already without a word from her favorite blue eyed friend, and he was…worried would be an understatement. _I swear to god, this time I’m not leaving until he breaks up with that bastard._

She’d offered Isaac shelter if that’s what he was worried about, but he always told her he wouldn’t want to burden her like that. Which was ridiculous, because Isaac would never be a burden. He was the kindest, most caring, docile person she’d ever met. _Fuck it. I’m talking to Garrett._

“Hey Reyes, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome you keep making goo-goo eyes at every time you see him is at the bar.” Danny nudged her ribs. She glanced away from the clock and felt a small smile creep up her face. “What did you call him again?”

“Hot Whiskey Guy?”

“Yeah, him.” The guy looked up from the bar counter, and she felt a blush warm up her cheeks when his eyes met hers. She raised her hand in an admittedly awkward half-wave, and she heard Danny groan next to her. “God, you two are a shitty rom com waiting to happen.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smirked before making her way behind the bar and stopping in front of Hot Whiskey Guy. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Business trip.”

“Oh really? What do you do?” They’d talked a total of six times before this, and she never found out what he did for a living.

“I’m a surgeon. At Beacon Hills Memorial.” He said. Erica had to physically stop her jaw from dropping. _Shit. Fuck. This guy saves lives for a living and I pour alcohol into tiny glasses._

“I never would have guessed.” she blurted. He raised an eyebrow. “I mean, not that you don’t look successful or anything. You look very successful. I just – you look so young.”

“Thank you?” He laughed. She smiled; glad she hadn’t made a total fool of herself.  “You know, I never caught your name.” _Oh god. Oh my god._  She opened her mouth to answer, then caught sight of the clock.

“Shit. I have to go.” She swore, rushing out from behind the counter to the front of the bar. She grabbed her coat and shrugged it on, mentally changing ‘Hot Whiskey Guy’ to “Dr. Hot Whiskey Guy’. She looked back to see him looming over her, eyebrows drawn up in concern. ‘I’m really sorry, I have something I gotta do.” he said in a rush. ‘But I’m working Friday, so I’ll see you then?” She opened the door. A warm, soft hand wrapped around her wrist, and she yanked it back without thinking. The glass door slammed shut on the guy’s shocked face, and she mouthed sorry before hurrying down the sidewalk.

Isaac and Garrett’s apartment was in a shitty, run down building near the edge of town. It was in the only unsafe part of Beacon Hills, wedged between a good will and a strip club. Erica pulled her coat tighter and ran into the building. The Security guard, Monica, looked up from her magazine for a second and waved her though. Erica had met the woman before, and she let anybody in. Another reason that she worried about Isaac’s safety. She pushed the number four in the rusty elevator and sighed, tying her hair up in a messy bun.

The door opened to a shockingly familiar face. His tan skin and uneven jaw line was unmistakable. She’d spent so much time watching her crush throughout high school that both his and his best friend’s faces were probably burned into her memory.

“Scott?” She frowned in confusion. The guy was holding a large box that looked like it was about to burst. “You live here?”

“Uh…” he blinked owlishly at her. “Who?” She sighed.

“Okay, I don’t have time for this.” She muttered. She pushed past him, stopping at the second to last door in the hallways and raising her fist to knock. _If Isaac’s not here, I’ll just have to settle for beating the shit out of Garbage Dump here._ “Isaac? You in there?” she called.

“Fuck off!” Garrett’s voice came from behind the door. Erica growled, pounding on the door even harder.

“Open the fucking door and tell me where he is.” She shouted. she was about to knock again when the door was wrenched open, and Garrett glared down at her, nursing what appeared to be the world’s worst black eye. “Well?”

“The piece of shit left two weeks ago. Doesn’t even have the guts to come collect his own stuff.”

“Don’t call him that. The only piece of shit here is you, asshole. Where is he?”

“Fuck if I know.” Garrett made to slam the door in her face, but she stopped him.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I mean, _I don’t fucking know._ These two guys took him at the bar. Some dumbshit just left with half his stuff.” he pushed her back out for the doorway, so hard that she stumbled back and her head hit the wall. And then he slammed the door shut.

“Crap.” Erica muttered, wincing and rubbing at her temples. She let out a frustrated sigh and started towards the elevator. As it started downwards, she chewed on her lip, thinking about – shit. She broke the skin. Her mouth tasted like… _no._

She lifted a hand to her face, panicking. Her hand shook violently, and maybe the rest of her did soon after. She didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

 

Boyd rubbed the metal between his fingers, thoughtful.

Pretty Blonde Bartender had left before he’d gotten a chance to ask her out, let alone get a name out of her. But he knew now that her name was Erica Reyes. And he knew this because he’d accidentally swiped her medical bracelet. The medical bracelet that said **_EPILEPSY_** in big black block letters that was probably important.

“Nurse McCall?” He stopped in front of the nurses’ station, dropping the bracelet on the counter. It was stylish enough that he hadn’t noticed it on her before, a curved piece of silver about an inch long, held together by a thick black cord and two silver beads on either side. He’d been staring at it since he left the bar.

“Oh, Boyd.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you supposed to be working today?”

“No.” He shook his head, pushing the bracelet forward.

“What’s this?”

“I took it off this woman at a bar by accident. Do you think you could give me her address so I could return it?” he wondered. She gave him this _look_ that he’d often see her give her son, Dr. McCall, when she saw him.

“The blonde from the bar?” She was like his mother. He appreciated it, considering his mother died almost a year ago. Just the thought of Erica put a small smile on his face.

“Yes. So, address?” She nods, typing something on the computer in front of her. and then she frowned.

“You won’t need her address, Boyd. She’s been admitted.”

“What?”

“Scott brought her in twenty minutes ago. She had a seizure.” She handed him the bracelet. “She should be coming to right about now if you want to return it.”

“Where is she?” once he got the room number, he made his way down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. They had wheeled a bed in there the second before he got there, and he wasn’t going to wait for it to come back.

She was still unconscious when he got there, so he set the bracelet down on the table near her bed and wrote a note, hoping she wouldn’t be too mad when he saw her on Friday.

If he saw her on Friday.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was sitting curled up on the edge of Scott’s couch. The apartment they used to share was different, but the same. The same kitchen, the same bathroom, same TV. But all the furniture was different. Engagement gifts from Melissa and Kira’s family. A second hand leather couch. New paint on the walls. His room wasn’t his rome anymore, since Derek moved all his stuff out and Isaac was moving in.

He didn’t miss Malia as much as he used to. He feels terrible sometimes, that he doesn’t really miss her and she hasn’t even been dead for a whole year. Lydia keeps suggesting he go see a therapist. She said he should do that, if not for how he feels about Malia, then for all the traumatic things that happened to him.

“What?” Isaac’s voice brought him back to the present. Stiles looked up from the book he’d been reading to watch the beta. He was frowning, phone clutched in his hands. “No, I…Yes…I-I’ll be right there. Tell her I’ll be there.”

“Isaac?” He frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“I have to go to the hospital.” He whispered. He looked like he was in pain, but Stiles got the feeling that wasn’t why he needed to go.

“What happened?”

“My friend, she…she had a seizure.” He swallowed. “The hospital called me. I’m her emergency contact.” Stiles tucked his hands into his pockets when he stood, refraining from pulling Isaac into a hug.

“Grab you jacket. I’ll drive us there.” Isaac looked wary.

“Are you sure?” He wondered.

No one liked it when he drove now. He was getting kind of annoyed by it, really. It had more to do with his mental state than physical, but he’s _fine._ He’s fine now. It’s okay as long as he doesn’t think about it.

“Don’t worry about it. Come on.” He grabbed his keys.

Stiles liked Isaac. In high school, he really hadn’t gotten to know him. But he should have. He and Isaac had a lot in common. They liked the same types of books, some of the same TV shows, and Scott was warming up to him a lot faster than they thought he would. Maybe it was a pack thing, or maybe it was just Scott. Kira seemed to like him, since she had to problem letting him stay in their apartment. But Kira was like Scott in that way – she liked everyone.

“How you told you friend?” Stiles asked when they were halfway there. “About us, I mean.”

“No. I haven’t spoken to her in a while.” Isaac fidgeted with the hem of his sweater. “I should have.”

“You were busy. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“You don’t know Erica.” A small smile appeared on his face.

“Tell me about her.”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was sick of hospitals, really. He’d been to Beacon Hills Memorial about once a month this year. He hated it. Usually, he was there for some terrible thing that happened to Stiles that was most likely his fault. The last time, it was so Stiles could get the last of his stitches out. Now…It was also for Stiles. He hadn’t said why, he just said to get there as soon as he could and then hung up, which was worrying. He sounded okay, so that was good, right?

Stiles was waiting outside the hospital when he got there, running his hands through his dark brown hair. When he saw the Camaro, he paused, waiting for Derek to get out.

Stiles smelled like death and lemon scented cleaner. Derek wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, trying to get rid of it.

“I’m okay.” The teacher assured him.

“What happened?”

“It’s Isaac’s friend.” He pulled back. “He wanted to visit her.” Oh.

“Is she okay? Why did you call?” Stiles started tugging him into the hospital and towards the elevator.

“I was wondering something.”

“What?”

“Scott doesn’t seem to have asthma anymore.” He began. “It was pretty bad before the bite; I mean I carried around an extra inhaler for him because he forgot sometimes. But he doesn’t have it anymore. So does the bite cure stuff like that?”

“Uh…” Derek blinked. Part of him was kind of hoping Stiles was asking for it. He would be safer if he could heal from all the injures he seems to be prone to getting. “I guess. It cures physical illnesses, like cancer or diabetes. Why?”

“And you still need new pack members?”

“We.” Derek corrected.

“Right.” Stiles nodded like he didn’t even hear him. “So it could cure epilepsy, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

Her high school crush is gay.

Her high school crush is gay and he’s somehow convinced Isaac that they’ve turned him into a werewolf.

“I’m sorry, what?” She raised an eyebrow at them. Maybe that thing Stiles went through two months ago really did tip him over the edge. And He’s taken Derek Hale with him. And her poor, innocent Isaac. Sure, they’d apparently saved him from fucking Garrett, but still.

“They can prove it, Erica. I swear we’re not crazy.”

“Right. Sure.” She deadpanned. Stiles cocked his head to the side, giving her a strange look. Then he turned to Derek and nodded. And then Derek turned into something out of an 80’s horror movie, and all Erica could do was laugh.

She was going insane. Of course. It made perfect sense. Because why else would Stiles Stilinski bring a fucking werewolf into her hospital room. Either that, or they’ve given her some really weird drugs, and this is all just a dream. She hoped it was. Because the guy’s eyebrows seem to have migrated down his face, and his teeth wither sticking out of his lips and his eyes were _glowing,_ okay, and this couldn’t be real.

“Erica?” Isaac sounded worried. He should be.

“Oh my god. Your face.” She gasped out.

“I told you that you look ridiculous, Der.”

“It’s genetic, it’s not like I can help it.

“What, so every were in your family didn’t have eyebrows?”

“Maybe?”

“You can’t be serious.” Erica finally interrupted their bickering. Stiles jolted like he’d been shot, but then frowned at her.

“The proof is literally right in front of you. Look at him.” He gestured to Derek like the guy was a product he was trying to sell. She tried to process this.

There was a lot of weird shit in this town, sure. All those mountain lion attacks (werewolves, apparently), the murders at the high school, that thing at Eichen House. The list could go on forever. But she always tried to come up with a rational explanation for it.

“Why are you telling me this?” She finally croaks out.

“Erica.” Isaac looked…excited. A look she hadn’t seen in a long time. “The bite gets rid of disabilities.”

That took a while to sink in. But then she got it.

“You’re saying you can cure my epilepsy by turning me into a werewolf?” That was the most ridiculous sentence she’d ever said in her entire life.

“Yes.” Oh well okay.

The whole ‘there are people that hunt people like us’ part doesn’t sound very good, nor does the ‘turning fury once a month’ part or the ‘there’s a two percent chance you could die’. But everything else sounds great. Who wouldn’t want super senses? Enhanced healing. Lift things four times your body weight. When she thought about it, all she could hear was coach Finstock’s stupid lesson in her head. Risk or reward. Is the risk worth the reward?

“Do it.” she blurted before she changed her mind.

“You can’t go back after this.” Derek warned her.

“I know. Do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay?” Erica whirled around to face the source of the voice.

She’d been a werewolf for a total of three days. It takes some getting used to. She broke her doorknob two days ago, and she could hear her neighbors two floors down go at it with disturbing clarity. But Derek was teacher her how to control her senses. Pack dynamics. The Alpha thing took some getting used to. And the mate thing was kind of weird. She could sense the ranks within the pack without anyone saying them. Stiles was an aloha, somehow, even though he was human. Scott McCall was the second in command. Or third. Really they just called him the second because if Derek died and Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, then Scott would become alpha.

She was still getting used the…everything.

“Yeah. Sorry about running out on you a couple of days ago. I had to help a friend.” She smiled. Dr. Hot Whiskey Guy just frowned a little bit.

“I’m sorry I took your bracelet. That was an accident.” Oh.

“Don’t worry about it.” She waved it off. “I’m, uh, Erica, by the way. Though, I guess you know that, since it had my name on it.” He smiled.

“Boyd.”

“The usual, Boyd?” She asked him. He shook his head.

“No, actually, there’s something I forgot to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“Are you free tomorrow night?” He wondered. She bit her lip to keep from breaking into a huge grin.

“Yeah, why?”

“So you wouldn’t mind going out with me tomorrow then?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
